


nine years is a long time to heal

by ifhesfrenchitssebastien



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Seblainiversary 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifhesfrenchitssebastien/pseuds/ifhesfrenchitssebastien
Summary: It's been nine years since Sebastian's late husband died of cancer and he's only just recently gotten back into dating. He's yet to introduce his new boyfriend to his kids, but by some freak turn of events they find out anyways.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	nine years is a long time to heal

It has been exactly nine years since Sebastian’s late husband, Félix, passed away from cancer and if Sebastian were to be completely honest some days were still very hard and he was still hurting from his absence. Because as everyone knows, the absence of heat hurts more than the cold. But he couldn’t break down, he had four beautiful children to care for, but now nine years later he realizes that he pulled all his strength from his children and that they are most of the reason that he is alive and happy today. Sebastian’s children are his entire life, they are his pride and joy, his reasons to get out of bed, and his reasons to continue on without the love of his life. 

He still remembers the first time he met Félix. It was freshman orientation at Stanford University and all of the athletes were brought into advisory sessions where they gave tips and tricks on how to juggle the life of a student-athlete as well as information on the school's facilities and resources available like sports psych and physiotherapy. Félix had been seated beside him, he was tall, much taller than Sebastian which isn’t an easy feat, had short-cropped hair, dark skin that shone in the light, and so much sunshine and joy gushing out of him that it was almost impossible not to smile in his presence. They joked around during most of the session and were thick as thieves ever since. They somehow ended up on the same floor of the same dorm room and within a few months, they were dating. 

Now if someone had told Sebastian that he got married and then proceeded to have four kids with the first man he had ever dated he would have called you insane along with a string of colourful words that would have gotten him smacked by his mother in law, whom he now loves more than his own mother.

Sebastian had just gotten back into dating by chance really. He had bumped into Blaine Anderson while picking up Thai take-out of all things, and they got to talking. Blaine had matured a bit, he was using less hair gel, dressed a little less like a geriatric, but was still as bubbly and spirited as ever. He was divorced, had a daughter with Kurt, but things didn’t work out, not that Sebastian was surprised, but still, he expressed his condolences. As they waited for their food they exchanged numbers, and soon they were texting like old times. Well maybe not exactly like old times, Sebastian had become more subdued with old age and Blaine had become more confident and sure of himself. So it came to little surprise that Blaine had asked him out on a date, and one became two, then three and so on. Sebastian’s four kids know about Blaine and are not so patiently waiting for Sebastian to become comfortable enough with the relationship to introduce them all to each other.

He still misses Félix deeply and still spends some nights wishing he was still here. His life with Félix was a whirlwind of love and affection from start to finish. From watching each other's games at Stanford to getting married underneath the redwoods in California, from Félix being drafted into the NBA to the cancer diagnosis that came only a couple years after the birth of their youngest, from watching their children grow to crying at Félix’s deathbed. Every moment with Félix, happy or sad, were filled with love, so much so that Sebastian didn’t even know he had that much love to give.

Every year, to honour Félix’s memory and to make it so his children feel as if they know their late father since Olivier was nine, Vivienne and Henrianne were seven, and René was only two when Félix passed, Sebastian brings them all to the cemetery and they all lay down comet orchids (they were Félix’s favourite because they reminded him of his parents who were originally from Seychelles). Then they would sit around and speak to the grave and give them updates on their lives, finally saying their goodbyes. They would make their way home, picking up Mémé (Félix’s mother) on the way, and spend the evening cooking Pwason Griye. Together Mémé and Sebastian would tell stories about Félix, shedding tears throughout the night. Sebastian would go to sleep alone and pull on Félix’s old Stanford Basketball hoodie and let himself cry. 

That had been last night. The morning after was always hard, but Sebastian didn’t have much time to dwell and wallow because tonight, Olivier was bringing his girlfriend and her parents over. Now Sebastian has met the girlfriend, Julie, and he has to say that she’s quite the catch. She’s feisty, quick-witted, funny, passionate, and seems to have a big heart. 

He wishes that they wouldn’t be coming over tonight since he’s still emotionally exhausted, but Olivier had insisted that tonight was the best night since Julie’s parents were divorced and rarely agreed on anything so the fact that they agreed on tonight was a small miracle.

So Sebastian spent the entire day cooking and cleaning, Olivier helped out a lot, wanting to make a good impression, the twins helped some but hindered as well, and René was put in charge of table decoration as well as seating and plating. By five o’clock the house was ready, the gnocchi was almost ready to be served, the salad was made, and the meatball appetizers were plated.

With thirty minutes to spare before his guests were planned to arrive, Sebastian decided to freshen up by taking a shower. He leaves a change of clothes on the closed toilet seat and steps in the shower letting the spray wash away his sadness from yesterday. Félix’s wedding ring dangled from a chain around his neck as he washed up. Sebastian quickly washes out all the grime from cooking, stepping out of the shower feeling much better than he did going in. He changed into his white button-up with horizontal grey stripes, rolling the sleeves to his elbows, and put on a nice pair of dark wash jeans. Sebastian put enough gel in his hair to make it seem that he was at least putting in a bit of effort before grabbing his silver-rimmed glasses that became more of a necessity with old age. He walked back into his bedroom, looking for a pair of socks and deciding on the ones that the twins got him which were quite colourful and had a large print of the phrase “I love my asshole kids”.

Just as Sebastian stepped out of his bedroom, the doorbell rang, and four pairs of feet could be heard running to the door. Olivier loudly told his younger siblings that they needed to behave and to not embarrass themselves. The twins retorted with some comment which was in too low of a voice for Sebastian to hear but causing René to snort and Olivier to protest. Sebastian just shook his head at his kids' antics and made his way to the front door. He could hear Olivier welcoming in Julie and her parents as he rounded the corner in the hallway, but froze when he saw who was there.

There in his doorway stood Julie and who Sebastian could only assume was her father Kurt fucking Hummel. And to think his weekend couldn’t get any worse.

He stood there in absolute shock as he watched Kurt’s gaze slowly fall on him. They both stood there staring dumbfounded at the turn of events that had somehow come to be causing them to be in each other's presence again. Finally, Kurt broke their staring contest by turning to his daughter and practically shrieking, “You’ve been dating Sebastian Smythe’s son!”

Julie looked shocked at her father’s outburst and Oliver turned to his own papa looking confused. Sebastian held back an eye-roll and somehow managed to cheerfully say, “Kids you can go inside, there’s food and drinks on the table for everyone, myself and Mr. Hummel are going to have a quick chat outside.”

All five kids hurriedly went inside, while casting curious glances at both adults before Kurt could get in a word of protest. 

Sebastian stepped outside, closing the door behind him before turning to Kurt, who had his arms crossed and looked very displeased with the whole situation.

“Look, I know I was an ass to you and your friends back in high school, but can we put that behind us for one night and behave like adults?”

“You’re one to talk about behaviour!”

Sebastian huffed out a breath of displeasure.

“Can we please try to get along? For the sake of the kids.”

This for some reason, only seemed to further annoy Kurt, who looked about three seconds away from blowing a fuse.

“You know what! I don’t want you or your no good misbehaved children anywhere near my daughter!”

Sebastian had to hold himself back from slapping Kurt at that moment. Hummel could say whatever he wanted about himself, judge him however much he wanted about his past actions, but he was not allowed to come after his kids.

“How dare yo--”

“-- Hey sorry I’m late, you must be Olivier’s father,” said Blaine while extending his hand, before really looking and realizing who was in front of him.

“Sebastian?” he said with wide eyes.

There in front of him stood Blaine, interrupting what would have been a very disastrous rant directed towards Kurt. Blaine, who looked as good as ever, hair perfectly curly, in a comfy but nice looking maroon sweater and pinstripe pants that fit him like a glove. 

The three men stood outside letting the absurdity of the situation sink in. Sebastian and Kurt were still staring daggers at each other and Blaine looked quite confused and a little panicked.

“So… Are we going to go inside?” asked Blaine, not sounding very confident. 

“Yes, of course,” said Sebastian, turning away from Kurt and giving Blaine a small smile.

~~~

The night was going decently well so far, the three adults a little tense, and the two eldest teens a little nervous. The kids caught on quick enough that they all knew each other from before tonight, while the adults were still coming to terms with the entanglement of the situation and the crazy odds that brought them together after so many years.

The food was amazing, Sebastian was a good cook and had taught his kids well. Sebastian thought that maybe everything would be fine until Kurt spoke up with a malicious tone while pointing at Blaine and Sebastian, “So how long have you two been sleeping together?”

Blaine choked on his wine and Sebastian turned white as a sheet as all four of his kids' eyes bore what felt like holes into his head. 

“You’re dating Mr. Anderson?” asked Vivienne, and all Sebastian could do was nod.

This was not how he wanted to introduce his children to Blaine. He wanted it to be on his own terms where they would be able to discuss the situation before and after. He wanted to make sure that his kids were comfortable. And now everything was a disaster. What Olivier didn’t want him dating his girlfriend's father? What if they didn’t like Blaine, not that he thought that anyone could not like Blaine but still.

Then René pulled him out from going down the rabbit hole by saying, “I’m glad to finally meet the guy that makes papa so happy.”

“He has that same smile after he’s been with you and when he talks about happy memories with dad,” says Olivier, smiling brightly.

“Yeah,” says Henrianne, “He always lets us get away with more whenever he spends time with you.”

“Henri’s right, you get this lovesick look on your face and just tell us not to do it again instead of getting us in trouble.”

Sebastian’s heart warms as his kids continue to tell the table how Blaine makes him happy and how they’ve been dying to meet him and he knows at this moment that they’ll be okay. That his kids have room in their hearts to let Blaine in, even if it hurts a bit and even if they miss their dad because Blaine makes him happy and his kids want him to be happy. He’s never in his life been more proud to be the father of these four amazing people who remind him so much of his late husband that sometimes it hurts.

~~~

Blaine and Sebastian get married two years later. It was a small but beautiful ceremony, and all of Sebastian’s kids made beautiful speeches, but it was Sebastian’s mother-in-law’s speech that somehow made him cry the most. Maybe it was because she took him in when his own parents wanted nothing to do with him. Maybe because she was the first parental figure in his life who had ever shown him love and affection instead of neglect and indifference. Maybe it was because her approval of his new marriage and her happiness that she showed toward his ability to find love again was so genuine. Or maybe it was because she said that Félix would be so proud that Sebastian was able to not only raise their four beautiful kids but was also able to move on and continue to love. Because as his mother-in-law had so beautifully put it all Félix ever wanted was for people to love more and to love freely. 

And so that’s what he did.


End file.
